


【翻译】[Anthea/John] Say My Name 唤吾之名 by Etothepii

by elvina_moqi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvina_moqi/pseuds/elvina_moqi
Summary: 简介：在泳池事件（她私下里这么称呼这件事）发生之后，Mycroft派了她去监视他弟弟的网站，这也就是她如何发现自己正从头到尾读着他男朋友博客的始末。授权：授权已被七凛夏GN全包，我是认领的~！授权贴地址：http://www.mtslash.net/thread-41721-1-1.html警告：BG红色警告！注意！本文是Anthea和John的配对！Sherlock和John为同居好友关系【喂。





	【翻译】[Anthea/John] Say My Name 唤吾之名 by Etothepii

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Say My Name](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/403194) by Etothepii. 



> 作者的话：为kink meme而作，原发地https://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/5880.html?thread=24114936#t24114936。

像侏儒怪*但比它强得多（唤吾之名）写道：  
  
**我猜这周内能好好睡一觉已经成为奢望了**  
工作时老板的弟弟出了点紧急情况。工作时的紧急情况永远都跟老板的弟弟有关（好吧，这是句谎话，因为上次紧急情况是场恐怖袭击，但至少那次我没被吵醒）。有时候我奇怪为什么M不在他胳膊上植入个GPS什么的，但上次我这么问他的时候，他说GPS被S成功地用磁铁和某种电磁脉冲*配置起来的某种装置毁掉了。我分辨不出他究竟是不是在开玩笑。  
  
总之，M昨天晚上11点半左右的时候给我打了电话。从那时起我就没进过家门，但我还是找到机会在桌子上趴了几小时，一个司机还给我们送来了咖啡和午夜外卖。M还没睡，但我成功说服他吃了些东西（我告诉他这对思考有好处，我自己都快信了。我太赞了!）  
  
  
像侏儒怪但比它强得多（唤吾之名）写道：  
  
**噢上帝啊我要被炒了**  
我刚才往我老板茶里放了安眠药。他正趴在他桌上打着呼噜（我早把文件移开了以免他往那上面流口水）  
  
我肯定得卷铺盖了。  
  
像侏儒怪但比它强得多（唤吾之名）写道：  
  
**警报解除**  
M睡了14个小时，醒来的时候他~大显神威~，在他打完电话，口述完指令及一切事项之后，他对我说：“谢谢你，Victoria。这一觉非常提神。”噢，顺便一提我没告诉他Victoria这个名字。我记得我告诉他的是Susan，但我自己也记不太清楚了，他从不那么叫我。Victoria是我清单上的下一个名字，我完全不知道他是怎么知道的，因为每一次他叫我的时候，他用的名字都是我下一个准备用的。  
  
也许他会读心术。  
  
但我猜这意味着我不会被辞退了。感谢上帝。我是说，你能想象我得怎么跟我妈解释吗？“嗨，妈妈，我丢了工作，对，就是那个非常轻松赚钱暴多奖金丰厚的工作。怎么搞得？噢，好吧，我老板需要解决一个工作上的危机，而我下药迷倒了他这样他就没法继续下去了。  
  
没被炒。感谢上帝。我说过一遍了，但这消息值得重复。  
  
——  
  
有的时候，她感觉自己挺傻的，在网上写有关她生活的日记给别人看，而别人（大多是大学时的朋友，或者是朋友的朋友）再把想说的话通过电脑屏幕回复给你，而不是在酒吧或者晚餐时见面谈。  
  
但她喜欢网络，她也喜欢保持在线。读着某个人写的东西，并且清楚地知道这个人是谁，简单明了，只需记住这个网名后的人是谁，而用不着以记忆某人的 _发型发色_ ，或者穿 _几码_ 的鞋子来辨别他们。  
  
她知道“鞋控女孩”是Jennifer，她第一个室友，而“纯爷们儿”则是曾冒着死于无聊的风险帮她通过了历史考试的大学同学Matt，他现在是个律师。她知道这是他们，不必分析他们的瞳色，他们脚上鞋子的品牌或是他们梳的发型，用不着将他们与她曾见过的，成千上万的，在她看来却 _几乎都_ 一模一样的人相比较。  
  
————  
  
在泳池事件（她私下里这么称呼这件事）发生之后，Mycroft派了她去监视他弟弟的网站，这也就是她如何发现自己正从头到尾读着他男朋友博客的始末。在她看来，那比科学演绎法网站可有意思得多了。John讲述事情的时候听起来可不像是个自大的混球，虽然他听起来的确像是忍不了一小时不想跟Sherlock疯狂的滚床单。  
  
她也读了他所有日志底下的评论，但它们看起来大部分都来自他现实生活中的朋友和家人。他没有Sherlock那么（荒谬而且危险的）举世闻名。  
  
“Sherlock网站上的那个匿名留言的人跟 **不可能之人（theimprobableone）** 是同一个人吗？难道他有了两个爱上了他的跟踪狂？”她给Mycroft送去午餐的时候问道。她把餐盘放在他的桌角。  
  
他抬眼看她。“ **不可能之人** 看来只是个粉丝。当然，为了安全起见专门有小组监视他们。  
  
当然。  
  
————  
  
像侏儒怪但比它强得多（唤吾之名）写道：  
  
  
**网络追踪老板的弟弟中**  
我的一项新工作是网络追踪M的弟弟，S。也就是说，他想让我时刻关注着S的网站（我猜还得加上S男朋友的网站）并在如果有“利益相关”的事件发生时知会他。S的网站与上周发生的那件事有关，而如果M当时知道那上面发布的某几条讯息的话，许多事都本可以避免，所以我想这就是这项新任务的来由。  
  
我并不介意。S的网站还不错，而且他男友J的博客非常有意思。他文笔很好，而且他写的全都是发生在他身上的事，那些事儿比你想的可多得多，考虑到他应该只是个代理医师而已。  
  
噢！还有，M给我的手机开了个费用账户，告诉我需要或是想要什么软件尽管买。这让上上周的忙碌彻底值了（而且我还因为连续加班，在第一个24小时之后拿到了双倍加班费，这也值回票啦。）  
  
谁有什么好玩的游戏或者软件推荐么？  
  
\--  
  
“嗨，又见面了。”那男人说——淡棕色短发，深色裤子，蓝色衬衫。没戴眼镜，没蓄胡须。他正在对她微笑。她根本不知道他是谁（有半打以上的人与他的特点相符——不具危险性，当然，如果他是个危险人物，她就会被告知到副驾驶去坐了。）  
  
她等了几秒，意识到他很明显是在等她的回应。“嗨。”  
  
他们之间蔓延着尴尬的寂静，几秒钟后，她便重新把注意力移回手机；Mycroft把所有他不想回复的邮件全部转发给了她，因此她正在将其全部浏览并以标准模板统一回复—— _不巧的是，Holmes先生是个非常繁忙的人，没有时间去不拉不拉不拉……_  
  
“那么……”那个男人说。  
  
“嗯？”她抬眼看去，只见他双手合十放在膝盖上。无耳饰，无戒指，她看着他的左手手腕（但她并不常注意手表——它们总是容易被长袖遮住。）  
  
他朝她咧嘴笑道：“你不记得我了，是吧？”  
  
她摇了摇头。“不记得，”她说，一点儿没感到抱歉。如果他希望她能记得他，他就得为自己值得被记住再做点儿努力。  
  
他们将那个男人在一座废弃的安全屋前放下了车，在他们再来接他之前，他会被Mycroft吓唬一阵子。在这之后，她问司机（右耳垂戴了耳钉，深发色，发长到耳垂，胡茬有一天没刮了——这是Stephen）“那是谁？”  
  
“John Watson，小姐。”他迅速回答。  
  
噢。她认识John Watson。她喜欢John Watson——他的博客让人感觉他这个人很得体，而且从他的角度看那些案子很有趣，而不是阅读那些Mycroft的监视小队写的无聊的干巴巴的报告。  
  
车门再次打开的时候她正在读电子书。一个男人——浅棕色短发，深色裤子，蓝色衬衫，没戴眼镜，面部无须，跨进车里坐在她身边。John Watson。  
  
这次他没对她打招呼。  
  
_我读过你的博客。_ 她想着，但没有说出声来。  
  
\--  
  
像侏儒怪但比它强得多（唤吾之名）写道：  
**显然我现在成了育婴师+女佣**  
S生病了，所以M把带着扑热息痛和饼干的我送去照料他，还给了一把我认为他不该拥有的备用钥匙。  
  
我进门时S吓了一大跳，但他还是猜了我的名字（“Stephanie，我看是Mycroft让你来的。”然后他朝我做了个郁闷的鬼脸）。就在这之后他意识到我当然知道他是谁——他是这公寓里唯一一个又高又瘦，而且是黑发的男人，他还能是谁呢？但他之前的想法还是很体贴的，而且在他累到没力气烦人的时候还是很得体的。  
  
噢！还有，J不是他的男朋友，显而易见。我告诉S我要坐在这儿看着他，在他男朋友回家之前确保他吃点儿什么并吃了药，而他盯着我的样子就好像 _我_ 才是那个疯了的人。J下班后回了公寓（M知道J下班后给我发了短信，这很酷，“我老板全知全能”什么的），因此我就把S托付给了他。  
  
出去时我说：“见到你很高兴，J”，我想他很惊讶。  
  
——  
  
Sherlock拒绝为Mycroft解决某个案子，因此Mycroft便向苏格兰场施压不许他们再给Sherlock案子。不知怎么，这就导致了某日Sherlock直接冲进了Mycroft的办公室（就那样略过了她，好像她不存在似的！），打断了Mycroft与首相的会议。  
  
当然，Mycroft没有怪她，但依然得是她来重新安排他的会议，即使有首相秘书在电话那头的协助，她们还是花了整整两个小时唰唰地翻日程表和修改整理日程安排【这里原文用的是soothing ruffled feathers，理平弄乱的羽毛】，直到她们的两位boss都有足够的时间在下周末前进行一个短小的电话会议。  
  
而这，自然而然的，耽误了她自己当天的工作进度。夜里九点钟的时候她才进家门。烦躁、饥饿。因为当她意识到时间太晚和自己又太饿的时候，点外卖已经太晚了，除非她还想空着肚子等外卖送来。  
  
作为报复，她在Sherlock的网站留言板上留下了一个维基百科关于归纳和演绎推理的链接，然后留下一行字“科学 **演绎** 法？”  
  
Sherlock没有回复，但她第二天上班的时候，John Watson留言道——“看起来他们逮到你咯~”然后10分钟后又留了一条“这事儿永远那么有趣【意指抓Sherlock痛脚】。”  
  
Mycroft走进办公室时她还在冲着手机屏幕微笑。“您跟您母亲的每周通话将在5分钟后进行，sir，”她告诉他，然后将他的咖啡递过去（无咖啡因，加脱脂牛奶和一块糖）。  
  
“谢谢，亲爱的。”他专注地看了她一会儿——她总能认出这种眼神，因为他的站姿会变得 _锋利_ 起来，锋利到让她感觉自己要被割伤一般。他和Sherlock都是这样。“今天是，Jennifer？或者……不，是别的什么。Janice？”  
  
“是Janice。”她承认道，因为她的假名最近轮到J开头。她本该将Janice这个名字分配给她在MI5的联络人，但那联络人两周前转职到别的部门了，所以Janice的使用权空了下来。而她喜欢将名字按顺序使用。  
  
晚些时候，她收到一封来自[sholmes@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk](mailto:sholmes@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk)*的无主题邮件，里面只有一个维基百科“演绎”这个词的消除歧义页面链接，和用粗体写的“自然演绎”。想不出什么好回复，她便回了两张图片。第一张是Sherlock公寓监控录像的截图，画面里，他直挺挺地躺在沙发上沉睡。第二张是一只猫，摆着一模一样的姿势。  
  
她把邮件抄送给了Mycroft，而当晚当她探头进他的办公室示意她要下班了的时候，他朝她微笑着说：“我觉得在你的图片上写点儿有趣的说明文字会更恰当。”  
  
好吧。 _这_ 简直就是赤裸裸的邀请啊。  
  
————————  
  
像侏儒怪但比它强得多（唤吾之名）写道：  
**离上次更新过了挺久的啦**  
离上次更新过了挺长时间的了。工作又开始忙碌了起来。我在某种程度上小小的参与进了一件高度机密的项目，所以这一阵子每周都有几次加班到很晚，而且还要以M的名义与各种人交谈，等等。显而易见，我不能在这里透露任何细节（而且我知道我的日志也在被监视中，所以：嗨亲们！）  
  
妈妈又来电话了。她一直在问我什么时候打算找个男朋友，我就告诉她我宁愿要一份事业，然后她总会开始说她跟爸爸结婚的时候就没什么事业，然后我们的交谈就会开始陷入低谷。  
  
我打赌如果我跟M说了这件事，他会雇个演员来扮演我的假男友。这听起来就像是他能干出来的事。  
  
————————  
  
他们在贝克街附近街区接那个男人上车去见Mycroft——浅棕色短发，左腕戴着手表，红色衬衫，黑色牛仔裤。可能是John Watson。  
  
他看起来已经习惯被绑架了。他向她微笑着。“嗨，Anthea。你最近好吗？”  
  
绝对是John Watson。她冲他微微一笑。“挺好。”她说，然后继续低头写信息。 _……德国没有发现Moriarty的踪迹，但报告指出……_  
  
“你在干什么呢？”John问。  
  
“工作。”  
  
“你在忙什么工作呢？”  
  
“工作？”  
  
“啊，好吧。当然了。”John沉默了几分钟，然后说：“如果Anthea不是你的真名，那么你的真名是？”  
  
“不关你的事。”她回答，因为她的真名是留给家人的（她甚至还有个假身份，在为Mycroft工作时开始）。“如果你不喜欢Anthea，你可以叫我Elizabeth。”  
  
“Anthea就挺好的，”John迅速说道。“很可爱。”  
  
“谢谢。”这当然不是她选择这名字的原因，但她知道该怎么接受赞美。  
  
John和Mycroft的会面持续20分钟，大约每个月一次。在他们等他出来的期间，司机懒洋洋地转着圈行驶在周边街道上。驾驶座上的Julian（金发，脖颈后有手枪纹身）朝她挑了挑眉。  
  
‘很可爱？’他冲她做着口型，而她大笑起来，摇了摇头。  
  
当John再次回到车里时，他问道：“所以，你现在有男朋友吗？”  
  
“没有。”  
  
她已经完成了工作邮件，开始看自己的email收件箱。这时，她感觉到他正在越过她的肩膀看着自己的手机屏幕。她把手机保护性地收向胸口。“嘿！”  
  
他迅速坐了回去，举起双手。“抱歉。我只是想知道你在盯着什么看得这么入神。但——那些是我 _公寓_ 的照片么？”  
  
她一直在给自己发Sherlock搞笑姿势的截屏，有时候也给Sherlock发，因为上次她这么做之后Sherlock怀疑地回复了  _你是谁？你是Moriarty的手下么？_  而那就是，好吧，可真是太好玩了——远超出她想象的有趣，考虑到Moriarty是个疯子+犯罪首脑+她周六还在加班的罪魁祸首。  
  
但她没做过什么针对John的事，而且要是有人手中拿着  _她_  公寓内部的照片，她也会想知道原因的。她把手机朝他歪了歪，让他看得见屏幕。“这些是从他的安全详情中截出来的。”她解释道。John对“安全详情”这个词表示理解地点了点头。他看起来不怎么惊讶。“我还有一些从CCTV监控录像里截屏出来的。我把有趣的那些存了下来。”  
  
“为什么？”他问，好奇地歪了歪脑袋。当她翻到一张Sherlock像只大鸟一样栖息在扶手椅上的图给他看时，他大笑起来。  
  
“就是好玩儿呗。”她说。“如果他做了什么特别烦人的事，我会给图片加上点说明文字发到他网站里。你已经把他的照片发在你博客里了不是吗？所以这不算过分。  
  
“你读我的博客？”  
  
他听起来过于高兴又有些刺探的味道，所以她满不在乎地耸了耸肩说：“我的其中一个任务就是监读它。”但诚实又迫使她加了一句，“但我觉得你写的挺好的。”  
  
当车子在贝克街停下时，他拜托她把更有趣的图片email给他，然后下了车。  
  
她照做了。  
  
————————  
  
来自：[john@johnwatsonblog.co.uk](mailto:john@johnwatsonblog.co.uk)  
至：[saymyname@gmail.com](mailto:saymyname@gmail.com)  
主题：嘿！我认识你！  
  
我是说，我早在网上就认识你。你是那个在Sherlock网站留言的人，推理演绎的那条，是吧？Sherlock说你是错的，我知道，但那还是很有趣。Lestrade（你知道Lestrade吗？）也乐得不行。  
  
不管怎样，谢谢你的这些照片。我确定下次Sherlock再表现得像个混球的时候它们就能派上用场。=）  
  
John  
  
————————  
  
在那之后，她便开始跟他一来一往的发邮件，没太有规律，差不多每周一两次——只是些小事。有时候她给他发监控录像的截图，当她看见什么有趣的东西时，她会想， _John会喜欢这个的_ 。  
  
在John知道之后，Sherlock仅用了一天就将她网上的身份跟她联系了起来（他给她发了封言辞严厉的email控诉她没有专注在她真正的工作上，而她回信说她真正的工作就是  _他_ 。）有的时候Sherlock会忘记公寓里的隐藏摄像头，她就得以看见Sherlock打开她邮件时的反应了。  
  
有几次，John会告诉她他们正在解决的案子，特别是那些更刺激的，告诉她更多没写在博客里的细节。她会毫无罪恶感地把这些信息都转发给Mycroft。  
  
John知道她会这么做（而且反正她的email也可能被监视着）。每当他给她讲述一个案子，他都会给Mycroft留一个简短的讯息，即使那只是“Sherlock不会承认，但谢谢你把我们弄出了监狱”或者“顺便一提，告诉Mycroft那个负责Sherlock安全详情的人差点儿给嫌疑犯通风报信了”。  
  
————————  
  
在一个陌生男人用手肘轻推了她肩膀一下时，她停了下来。她迅速看了他一眼。洗碗水颜色的金发，略低于平均水平的身高，军人式站姿，非牌子货的衣服。面部和双手都没有可识别身份的标记，他朝她微笑着，但没有说她的名字。这不是与她共事的人，因为她会记住任何她应该认出的人的身份标识的。  
  
这是个她不认识的人。  
  
他伸手想碰她的胳膊，但在她愤怒地后退了一步时垂下了手。  
  
“抱歉，”他说，嘴角的弧度落了下来。“我没有要吓到你的意思。”  
  
她不是太擅长记忆声音（她与多数人在电话中交谈，而那变形了的声线不太好辨认），而且他的声音也不太熟悉。但他看着她的眼神就像他对  _她_  很熟悉。  
  
他们盯着对方看了一会儿。他期待的看着她，而她礼貌地困惑着。她先打破了沉默。“不好意思，我认识你吗？”  
  
一阵尴尬的停顿。“呃，我以为你认识。我是John。John Watson？”  
  
噢。噢噢噢噢。她蹦出了出现在脑中的第一句话，那就是，“你剪头发了。录像里看起来不是这样的。”  
  
他还穿了牛仔裤。Mycroft的车上次来接他去谈话时，他穿的是普通长裤，而她看的监控录像没有太多细节来让她记住他有时候穿的那些牛仔裤的品牌。她没把这些话大声说出来；有些时候这让人们觉得不适。  
  
John抬手触摸自己的头发。那比她上次看到他时短了不少，各个方向都剪短了几英寸，而且发型也不同了。“几天前我去了趟理发店。”他确认道。  
  
“好吧。”她点了点头，朝他微笑了一下。“嗨。再见到你很高兴。”  
  
“你不记得我了？”他听起来很受伤——真的伤心，不是装出来的，而且相当困惑。  
  
“对不起，”她说。“这不是针对你。我记不住人们的脸。这是个医学病症。我出生开始就这样了。”  
  
John以脚后跟为重心向后仰了仰，理解着这个消息。“所以你不能——”他朝自己挥了挥手，“认出我？”  
  
“认不出你的脸，”她承认。“而你又变了发型，所以。”她耸了耸肩。“如果你用我给你的名字叫我的话也会有帮助的——你是唯一一个用Anthea的，所以如果你这么叫我的话，我就认得出你了。”  
  
“噢！这就是为什么你给了我一个假名吗？”  
  
“基本是。”但也因为这挺有趣。她喜欢选择让人们叫她什么名字，而她的记忆力又好到不用便是浪费的程度。  
  
“好吧，这挺好的。”他又对她微笑起来。“我还担心这是因为你不喜欢我什么的呢。”  
  
“没有，你挺好的。”  
  
“仅是挺好吗？”他用挑逗的语气问。  
  
“可能吧。”她也用同样的语气回答，害羞地笑了。  
  
————————  
  
像侏儒怪但比它强得多（唤吾之名）写道：  
**有时候我会忘记**  
有时候我会忘记脸盲症的事。  
  
M非常善于搞清这种事，我甚至用不着说出来。他 _走到哪儿_  都带着那长把黑伞，而那就是他的标识。而他的弟弟S则穿着他那身价过万英镑的时髦外套，我从没见过其他人有那件的同款。  
  
其他所有人大多都呆在自己的位子上或者戴着名牌，或者我只需要跟他们email或电话联系用不着看脸，而当他们取下名牌或者去了别的地方或者染了头发时（我恨人们同时染发 _又_ 剪发的时候，那是最糟糕的情况），我会容易忘记，他们变成了彻彻底底不同的人。  
  
我昨天去超市购物时碰到了J（S的非男友，但他们同居）。或者，我得说，他遇见了我，而我直到表现的像个混蛋并且问他我是不是该认识他时才意识到这一点。所以我必须得向他解释，但他那么友好，没问我任何烦人的问题（我发给他一封带有更多有关信息链接的email，仅为了以防万一）。  
  
————————  
  
“嗨！ Anthea”John说，在坐进车里时朝她笑得很开心。“那么今天我该跟Mycroft见面了？”  
  
“呣，不。”  
  
用她眼角的余光，她能看见John打量着车的内部。“呃，”他开口。“那么我为什么在这儿？”  
  
“Mycroft想要跟Sherlock谈谈，”她说，然后给她老板发了条简讯（ _JW已回收_ ）。  
  
“所以他绑架了 _我_ ？”  
  
“Mycroft想跟Sherlock _单独_ 谈谈。”她阐明道。“你正在回家的路上，所以他截住了你。”  
  
“好吧，当然了。你想跟你亲弟弟私下谈谈，所以不像普通人那样给他打个电话就好，你非得绑架他的室友。”John嘟哝着，但他听起来没有生气，只是稍稍被惹恼了。  
  
Mycroft有时候就是这样。她又一次向他抱怨自己上班要花很长时间，他就给她找了个离公司近的公寓 _并且_ 安排好了搬家事宜，而她发现之后还得跟他解释，不，她不是这个意思，还有，是的，她想要继续住在她现在的公寓里。  
  
“他做事就是这种风格。”她附和道。  
  
几分钟在沉默中过去，而John的无聊终于击败了他；她能听见他在座椅上不安地扭动。“那么……”他说。“我们去哪儿？”  
  
“转圈子呢，大概。”他惊讶地笑出来时，她冲他咧嘴一笑。“真的。”  
  
“好吧。”他说，坐回自己的座位，这次离她近了点儿。“至少我不是一个人。你在忙什么呢？”  
  
“没什么。”一时兴起，她说：“不过我手机上有拼字游戏。你想跟我一起玩儿么？”  
  
“好啊。”他回答。  
  
当手机在他手中嗡嗡震动起来时，John已经领先20分（但如果John没把N挡住的话，她有把握用“小提琴（violin）”拿下3倍分）。“你有条短信。”他说，把手机递给她。  
  
当然，是Mycroft。  _车已在开往贝克街途中，预计到达时间5分钟。_  
  
“还有5分钟，”她说，把手机交给他。“还是该你了。动作快。”  
  
在车子在贝克街221B前停下时，她成功拼出了“小提琴”并追了John 15分。车门开时，刚好又轮到John，Mycroft将伞尖抵在车身的一侧。他透着被逗乐的语气，压低声音问：“玩的挺好啊？”  
  
John跳了起来，脸变得通红，但她只快速冲他笑了一下，伸手要回她的手机。“相当好，sir。”  
  
“嗯呣。”当John把手机递还时，他们的手指擦过彼此（"Qi"？真假？）。他回头看了一眼Mycroft，然后迅速对她说：“你想过会儿继续玩儿么？在一起喝一杯的时候？”  
  
她吃惊的够呛，因此没回答，反而问道：“你刚才是约我出去酒吧跟你玩 _拼字游戏_ 么？”  
  
“这话在我脑袋里时听起来要合理的多。”他说，在Mycroft用伞尖戳着他的脚踝时恋恋不舍地下了车：“你觉得怎么样？”  
  
“好吧，我有空的时候给你电话。”  
  
“太好了！那真是太好了。”John摸索着自己的手机。“你有我的号码么？”  
  
“我可以从你的档案里调出来。”她回答。在他的脸色变得煞白时，她得紧紧抿住嘴唇才能憋住即将溢出口中的大笑，Mycroft则又一次表现出了极大的耐心，两手搭在他黑伞的把手上等待着。  
  
“如果你们说完了的话，”Mycroft露出一个愉悦的微笑，“我们最好动身吧。”   
  
Mycroft坐在了她身边John之前坐的位置上（虽然他没有坐得像John那样近）。John在车子驶离时朝她挥手再见。她也朝他挥了手，然后在John进入公寓时把注意力转回她的手机上。  
  
是Mycroft先打破了沉默。他笑着后倚向他的椅背。“这么看来，30分钟足够了啊。”   
  
“是的，sir。”她说，然后向他灿烂一笑。“谢谢你，sir。”  
  
End

**Author's Note:**

> 注释1：侏儒怪Rumpelstiltskin，德国民间故事中的侏儒状妖怪。德国民间有一个传说，曾经有一个形状矮小的精灵，人称侏儒妖怪，为了解救王子的新娘，答应展现法力来把亚麻纺织成金线；成功后，和新娘立下条件，要索取新娘所生下的第一个孩子以为报酬，除非新娘有本事猜中他将要为孩子所取的姓名，才肯放弃。结果，新娘果真猜中了，侏儒妖怪失望至极，后来自杀而亡。
> 
> 注释2：EMP：电磁脉冲，主要用于破坏敌人的电子设备。
> 
> 注释3：sholmes@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk是Sherlock网站的邮箱地址。well，我也不知道是不是杜撰的


End file.
